Rezky Ghistan Perdana
"He's been the villain, the hero, the leader, the mentor, and now He's become the Legend!" : ―Anonymous : : : : : : : Rezky Ghistan Perdana or most commonly known as The Great Master Ray is an English Competition Championship veteran and considered a legend among the English Competition community. He is often considered to be the greatest Master of English among people in his generation, having been part of English Community over the years. Rezky's career as an English speaker did not start like most, as he was bullied by his classmates, then later he decided to get his revenge, making him the first evil English Speaker in history. He was tasked with destroying the people who had bullied him, and succeeded. Although he was ultimately defeated by his greatest rival of all time, The Mighty Reza. Having turned good, Rezky helped the other people who experienced the exact same thing like him in defeating the forces of bullies and was made an official member of the English Club team. In doing so, not only did Rezky prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Club needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from Arizqy. Just like Tommy Oliver, '''one of the characters from Power Rangers franchise, who also considered to be greatest Power Ranger of all time, Rezky has gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally the first power he acquired was something evil, just like the '''Green Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. '''When people started to inspire by him, the power of evil inside him ran dry slowly, the good inside of him grew stronger just like the '''White Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And when he was chosen to be the next leader of the English Club, that's when he became the Red Zeo Ranger, later he enhanced his power to become Red Turbo Ranger, '''right before he lost that power forever. While he was described as a Ranger, he most commonly referred as '''The Flash, '''the guardian of Central City, '''the Fastest Man Alive. '''This reference was mentioned by one of his rivals, this was also mentioned by one of his lecturers. This was happened simply because, he thinks too fast, talks too fast, and sometimes does something faster than others. But after a '''Crisis event on February 25th 2018, his life has changed forever.. Personality Outwardly, Rezky appears to be a carefree, confident person, he can be quite arrogant, condescending, and somewhat selfish at times. Handhika has described him as someone who always seemingly ask approval to others. He also appears to be a perfectionist who has ridiculously high standards for himself and others. He strives to provide the best for his comrades, but in return, expects the comrades to perform at a high standard as well. He is extremely sensitive, and if he's disturbed, his outward personality changes completely and he becomes intimidatingly angry towards the disturbance. Rezky is a competitive person who hates losing. Sometimes, these traits can veer off in a bad direction. Rezky appears to have a tendency to over-analyze. He is shown stressing over the ulterior motive, despite being a top 3, Rezky admits to not having confidence in his own abilities. In the past, he struggled with feelings of not being able to be the dependable ace his team needed. Character History Early life Rezky was born in Jakarta, August 28th 1996. He is an only child, his parents are alive and well. Rezky had a normal childhood, just like the other kids. He loves Power Rangers, he's been collecting all of Power Rangers franchise ever since he was 4 years old. Realize or not, Rezky has been connecting to English ever since he started to like Power Rangers. Middle School Era : "To the beginning of the end for those bullies!" : ―Rezky Ghistan While he was a freshman in middle school, he was surrounded by popular kids. He was once belong to a superior class. Most of his classmates were extraordinary, and also famous during their middle school period. During his middle school career, Rezky couldn't seem to keep up with the rest of his classmates, and he ended up being the one who's bullied. He had spent the last of his 3 years in middle school as the underdog, the Loser One. He never had a chance to show what he has, no matter what he did, it was always covered up by his other classmates. Until he decided to learn English. The first time he decided to learn English, was right after he heard a song "Don't Stop Believin" from Glee. Glee is a musical tv show that tells about high school students who are struggling to reach their dreams through singing competitions. With glee, Rezky could learn the very basics of English, and he finally got his revenge to those bullies. He destroyed them, with no mercy. He had finally aware of what he's capable of. But unlike others, he acquired his power from the hatred inside of him. The hatred that he had upon those who have hurt him, was the only thing that kept him alive. This new power that he acquired, with the hatred inside of him, when they combined, it also made him evil. Once he destroyed those bullies, he decided to put his power on another test, to the higher level. He joined an English Speech Competition. This moment was the first he made his debut in English Tournaments, he made his debut on 2010, and he got the 1st place for National English Speech Competition. But just after he received all the glories, he must once again receive an attack, and this time wasn't an ordinary one. He finally met his match, the very first person who could ever defeated him, destroyed him and humiliated him during National Competition, Rezky's greatest rival of all time, The Mighty Reza. Reza was so much more powerful compared to Rezky. Reza could master the british accent in such a young age, that's why Reza could defeated him so easily. They had fought against each other multiple times, but Rezky couldn't seem find a way to keep up with his arch-nemesis. Rezky even described Reza as "Someone that i can't keep up with". Rezky's English competitions career in middle school ended at the hand of Reza's victory. High School Era : "Congratulations Rezky! You are now the leader of the English Club." : ―Arizqy appointing Rezky as the new leader of the English Club After his defeat in middle school, Rezky has trained so hard to improve his power. And by the time went by, his journey in high school was just about to begin. Knowing his true self origin story, Rezky became more aware of his new environment. He knew, no matter where he went, there will always be popular kids and people who like to bully. So he kept himself low-profile at the beginning of his high school life, until he finally realized that he had to make a move. There was another English Competition coming up, and every class must sent a representative. Rezky and Handhika (who later will become his new rival) participated for the qualification tournament. During the qualification, his friend Ficky (The Master of Giving False Hope) told him that there's someone that he should worried. Ficky told him that there was a senior named Retno who also had good experience in English, and she was also one of the most popular kids in Vocational High School Yadika 13. And fortunately, during the 1st and 2nd qualification, Rezky had defeated Retno and became the winner. But during the final qualifiication, Rezky was not in his prime, so he only lasted in 2nd place. Later, there was another English Competition coming up, and this one was a National Tournament. EESC (Erlangga English Speech Contest) '''is a national level competition held every year by the erlangga book publisher. There were 12 students who sent from Yadika 13 to participate. During the '''Prefecture Qualification Tournament (JABODETABEK), there were about 250 participants for the Vocational High School division. And again, because of his experience against The Mighty Reza, Rezky was in the 1st place for Prefecture Qualification Tournament. But unfortunately, he had to face his another defeat after that. Rezky only made to the 5th place during the final round on National Tournament. After he got the 5th place of Erlangga English Speech Competitions, Rezky finally joined the English Club at Yadika 13. The English Club was guided by one of the first alumni of Yadika 13, Arizqy Ramadhan. Arizqy had also participated in English Tournaments in his high school career, and only lasted as the 2nd Best for Prefecture Tournament. During his time in English Club, Rezky had shown so many dedications to the club, that made him as an inspiration for the others. This also was one of the many reasons why Arizqy chose Rezky to be the new leader of the English Club. Once Rezky was chosen to be the new leader, there were so many people looked up to him. This new sensation, was very new and strange for Rezky himself, because the main reason why he's been doing this whole English, was only to get revenge. But when people started to see him as an inspiration, the darkness inside of him began to slowly disappear. As the leader of the English Club, Rezky surely had shown so many responsibilities and achievements as well, for example, he became the Top 3 for Prefecture Tournament, and he was also one of the juniors (with Handhika) who could ever defeat the seniors at Yadika 13. Rezky became the leader of the English Club for almost 3 generations, '''even 2 weeks right before the National Examination, he still had to participate English Debate Competitions, and fortunately, he got the '''4th place for Best Speaker. Becoming The Master of English : "To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Master of English was chosen. And now my friends, I present to you: the Master of English, Rezky." : ―The Principal re-introduces Rezky as the new Master of English : Rezky is the current best Master of English among people in his generation. But he never really refer himself as The Master, he's afraid that if he admits, it will turn him into an arrogant person. The first time Rezky received an award as the Master of English when he was still in high school. Right after he passed all the tests, he was awarded as the new Master of English. There were about 105 participants of all Yadika school across the country. Handhika (Zombie) and Andika (Tyer Way) were once told Rezky that his power is potentially limitless. This is what makes him almost incomparable, and even the rumors, the only one that can rival Rezky's abilities is Reza. Andika (Tyer Way) also said that Rezky had no competitors in the prefecture, he could only compete if he entered a national level competition. Relationship with Teachers and Lecturers : "I will let him to tell you the reason. He knows that. I have never had a student with great talent like he has, frankly." : ―Mr Arfan last words to one of Rezky friends, right before he passed away : Being recognized as the Master of English surely made Rezky have all the attention. And not just other students, but also the teachers and lecturers as well. Since Rezky has no rival among people in his age, Rezky searched more guidance with people who older than him. Among those teachers, Rezky had one particular person who even consider him as his partner in English. His name was Mr Arfan, they met when Rezky was still in 11th grade in school. Since the very first time they have met, Mr Arfan was already amazed with what Rezky capable of. For 2 years, Mr Arfan never let Rezky to attend to his class, the reason was very simple. Mr Arfan said that : "Whatever it is i'm trying to teach to your friends, you have already known it. And i don't want your friends to take an advantage of you because of that." And even without attend to Mr Arfan class, Rezky still got the highest score for an English test. Turned out, English wasn't the only thing that Rezky good at. Rezky also had proven himself to be good with other subjects in high school. It was proven when Rezky awarded as the 3rd rank highest score for National Examination. Journey to New York : "I made it!" : ―Rezky was remarking New York just right after he arrived Right after his journey in high school was over, Rezky finally got the chance to explore himself even more. He got a scholarship to New York, all the achievements that he's been made since middle school were finally paid off. There weren't much to tell about his journey in his New York, aside from the fact that he used to live with his uncle in New York. But this story was also had great impact for his life, and also for people around him. He was in New York for 1 month, he had to move back to Indonesia because his uncle passed away. With this journey, Rezky had a message that he kept using until now, his said something like this : "You guys are young, and i want you to promise me. That no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."